Don't you ever grow up
by amazinglyme424
Summary: This is based on the Taylor swift song. Harry watches his little girl grow up into an adult. Read to find out more!


1 **I do not own the song. It belongs to the talented Taylor swift. It's Never Grow Up. Plus this is my first song fic. So please review.**

I won't let you grow up

_**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger**_

_**and it's so quiet in the world tonight**_

_**your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming**_

_**so I tuck you in**__, __**turn on your favorite night light**_

Harry turned towards Lilly. His little girl was watching her older brother's play chess. "Time to go to bed, Lilly." He smiled at her softly as she got up and slowly made her way up stairs.

He followed her into her room, and she crawled into her bed.

** "**Daddy, can you read me a story?**" **The five year old asked.

** "**Fine with me." He grabbed a story book and sat down next to her. Soon Lilly fellasleepand Harry got up, tucked her in, turned on her night light, kissed Lilly's fore head, and left the room.

_**To you everything's funny**_

_**you got nothing to regret**_

_**I'd give all I could honey**_

_**if you could stay like that**_

Lilly laughed at her brothers as her mom smothered her brothers in kisses as they bored th train to go to Hogwarts. Harry wished she could stay like that. Young, care free, didn't have anything to regret. He knew that all would change next year as she left for Hogwarts for the first time.

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_

_**don't you ever grow up**_

_**just stay this little**_

_**oh darling don't you ever grow up**_

_**don't you ever grow up**_

_**it could stay this simple**_

"Dad, you know next year, I'll be going of to Hogwarts." Harry nodded. "Well I don't think I'm going to go." Harry looked at her. They were in the living room watching sponge bob.

"Why not?" She jumped off the couch.

"Because, honestly, I'm not old enough!" harry laughed. "I mean, can't I go once I don't need you or mom anymore." Harry shifted in his seat. He didn't like the idea of his little princess not needing him any more. "I mean, when I don't need a night light anymore. Or a story before bed. Or your's and mom's kisses and hugs. I don't even have any boobs yet!" Harry gave her a weird look.

'Lilly, you're ten, why are you worrying...er..about boobs?"

"Because they're what guys want." Lilly crawled in her dad's lap. "I don't want to end up as one of those old lady's with thirty cats!" Harry laughed.

"I won't let anyone break your heart or hurt you or desert you. You'll end up Married1 Ok, just you don't need to worry about that right now." Lilly nodded.

"I love you Daddy." She hugged him.

"I love you to."

_**You're in the car on your way to the movies **_

_**and you're mortified your mom's dropping you off**_

_**at 14 there's just so much you can't do**_

_**and you can't wait to move out some day and call your own shots**_

_**but don't make her drop you off around the block**_

_**remember she's getting older to**_

_**and don't loose the way you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school**_

Lilly danced around in her pj's getting ready for her date with the neighbor boy. "I'll call your name, I'll call your name.." She sang, picking her clothes out of her closet.

"Hey sweetie, ready for me to drop you off at the movies." Lilly groaned.

"Why can't James drop me off! It's embarrassing for your mom to drop you off when you're fourteen!" She snapped at Ginny.

"He's busy, plus he's not the best driver." Lilly groaned.

"Well, then I'll walk!" She snapped yet again.

"No your not! I'm driving you or you're not going."

'No your not!" Lilly screamed. Her dad rushed into the room. "You're embarrassing. Who wants to be seen with they're mom!"

"Fine, I guess your not going then." Ginny then left.

"Lilly, go apologize this minute." Lilly jumped down on her bed, avoiding her fathers gaze. "Look I know you think it's embarrassing, but she's you're mother. Lilly she just wants to help you and keep you safe. She's getting old, and won't always be around. Go apologize and have her bring you." Lilly sighed and got up.

"You're right!" She started to walk out the door.

Oh and Lilly," She stopped and looked at her dad. "Don't make her drop you off around the block!"

_**Oh darling don't you ever grow up**_

_**don't you ever grow up**_

_**just stay this little**_

_**oh darling don't you ever grow up**_

_**don't you ever grow up**_

_**it could stay this simple**_

Harry smiled at his little girl as she showed her mom, her head girl badge. He was so proud of her. He just didn't want this to be her last year of school. He wished she nver would grow up.

_**No one's ever burned you**_

_**nothing's ever left you scarred **_

_**and even though you want to**_

_**please try to never grow up**_

Harry smiled sadly at the photo album he was looking at. There was one picture of her as a five year old. She wore on of his jackets and tie with one of Ginny's big purple hats. She always tried to act like an adult.

_**Take pictures in your mind of your child hood room**_

_**memorize what it like when your dad gets home**_

_**remember the foot steps, remember the words said**_

_**and all your little brothers songs**_

_**I just realized everything I have is some day gonna be gone**_

As Lilly stood up, to get her diploma from Hogwarts. She realized something. Everything she has is going to be gone. She remembered what it was like when her dad got home from work. She'd always run and give him a big hug. He'd laugh ruffle her hair. Lilly had always hated it, but she realized as she was walking to get her diploma, she was going to miss it.

__Or her brothers favorite songs. James love Lady gaga. Every time he sings Poker face, she cracks up. And Albus's favorite song, Take It Off by Kesha. I was all going to be gone. All of it.

_**So here I am in my new apartment**_

_**in a big city, they just dropped me off**_

_**it's so much colder than I thought it would be**_

_**so I tuck myself in and turn my night light on**_

__Lilly looked around her apartment. It felt like her family just dropped her off and left. She felt alone in the city, even though she knew her boyfriend Scorpius was moving in, in two days. It seemed so much colder with out her family around. Lilly walked int o her room, and sat on her bed. She turned on her butterfly night light, the one her dad had always turned on. Wishing her dad was there to tuck her in, she tucked herself into bed instead.

_**Wish I'd never grown up**_

_**I wish I never grown up**_

Lilly walked into the church. In a big whit gown, her father walked next to her, preparing himself to give her away. Scorpius smiled at her, mouthing, "I love you". She smiled. Once the reached where Scorpius was standing, Harry handed hi her hand. Before returning to his seat he told him one thing. "You better take care of my little girl." Everyone laughed. But Lilly cried. She wish she still could be his little girl, wearing his suits and drinking chocalat milk on the porch in the summer.

_**Oh I don't wanna grow up**_

_**wish I'd never grown up**_

_**I could still be little**_

_**oh I don't wanna grow up**_

_**wish I 'd never grown up**_

_**it could still be simple**_

__Lilly, Scorpius and their new baby, Justin, walked into the church. Rows of black surrounded them. Lilly clung to Scorpius and her baby. As she saw Harry in the casket. He died from a heart attack. Tears stained her cheeks, as they found their seats up front, by her older brothers.__He was gone. A part of her wished she could go back to being his little girl.

_**Oh darling don't you ever grow up**_

_**don't you ever grow up**_

_**just stay this little**_

_**oh darling don't you ever grow up**_

_**don't you ever grow up**_

_**it could stay this simple**_

That night after the funeral, Lilly watched her baby boy sleep. She hoped he would never grow up, even though she knew he would.

_**Won't let no body hurt you**_

_**won't let none break you're heart**_

_**and even though you want to**_

_**please try to never grow up**_

When Lilly and Scorpius's baby girl was born, they named her Taylor Lilly Malfoy. And Scorpius swore he wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Any guy who broke her heart, he'd break their head. And he wouldn't let her grow up. Tough they both knew she would. Just like Harry knew his little girl would grow up.

_**Oh**_

_**don't you ever grow up**_

_**oh**_

_**never grow up**_

_**just never grow up**_

**Ok that's the story. I've never written this type of story. So again please review. And thanks for reading.**


End file.
